


Bon Appétit

by markantony



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Contenu sexuel, M/M, Reunion, Sass, Scène manquante
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: Le Chevalier revient de son exil à Rome.





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bon Appétit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766529) by [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF). 



> Salut ! Ce fic c'est une traduction du fic de [ElDiablito_SF](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10766529). Alors, le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je l'ai seulement traduit pour practiser mon français puisque je suis un étudiant de langues à la université et je dois practiser. Si le français est votre langue maternelle, n'hésitez pas à me corriger dans les commentaires, s'il vous plaît !

"Monsieur n'a pas mangé toute la journée," parla doulereusement le crevé valet sur la table ostensiblement plaine qui avait été installée dans la chambre du prince, pour lui épagrner le voyage.

"Monsieur n'a pas faim," repliqua Philippe.

Un autre coucher de soleil. Un autre jour sans lui. Le soleil ne se levait et se couchait que pour le Chevalier. N'avait la Montespan pas dit qu'il y avait eu deux semaines que son crétin frère avait envoyé un messager à Rome ? Philippe avait perdu son appétit pour la plupart des choses depuis cette discussion en particulier, y compris, il semblait, pour sortir de sa chambre.

Philippe attrapa le verre de vin devant lui seulement pour le mettre de côté avec dégoût.

"Insecte ! As-tu ajouté de l'eau à ce-vin-ci?"

"Monsieur n'a pas mangé,"répéta le valet, comme si ça était une excuse légitime pour la insubordination. Philippe jeta le verre contre la cheminée, où le vin et le verre éclaboussaient presque comme le sang de la cannonade sur le champ de bataille.

"Mignonette !"

Philippe tourna sur soi-même dans sa chaise.

"Est-ce un moyen de recevoir ton bien-aimé, qui est récemment revenu d'un exil long et absurdement ennuyeux ?"

Philippe fit deux pas vers son amant et prit son visage suffissant dans ses propres mains tremblantes.

"Regarde-toi, mon chéri," bavassait Chevalier, "tes poignets semblent atroces et tes cheveux sont mous. J'espere que ça soit la seule partie de toi qui soit molle en me voir !"

"Peux-toi te taire pendant cinq minutes ?!" Philippe expira et tira son exásperant amant et lui embrassa.

Le Chevalier sourit contre ses lèvres avant que sa bouche s'ouvrît et que sa langue sondât contre la ligne de la bouche de Philippe, en léchant lentement l'interieur. Philippe poussa ses hanches dans une main apparue très a propos pressée contre sa protubérant bite.

"Mmmm, fais-moi l'amour, étalon," Chevalier fit une grande sourire avec méchanceté alors que il reprit son respiration. "Bon Dieu, j'ai manqué ça encore plus que ce que je pensais," il déclara avec les doigts serrés autour de la longueur de Philippe, en déchirant un gémissement doux de ses lèvres.

"Tu es parti depuis si longtemps, j'avais oublié quel nuisance tu pouvait être," chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant et essayant d'attraper le nez de Chevalier avec ses lèvres et ses dents. Il a mordu sa lèvre inferieure, son lobe, inhala l'odeur que émana du cou de Chevalier. ""Dis-moi quelque chose ridiculement romantique", dit-il.

"Je pensais que tu voulais que je me taisai" Chevalier sourit de toutes ses dents en leur faisant marcher vers le lit. Ses doigts agiles affaiblissaient déjà la cravache de Philippe et poussaient les boutons de son doublet de velours hors de leurs échappatoires.

"Ta bouche, Chevalier,"Philippe s'est penché pour un autre bisou rapide ", a beaucoup d'usages. La plupart d'entre eux sont même très admirés à la cour."

" _La bocca_ , mon cœur," Chevalier s'arrêta et passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Philippe. "C'est comme ça qu'ils disent «bouche» _in Italia_."

Les yeux de Philippe se réduisirent, pas impressionnés. "Tu peux faire mieux que ça. Comment puis-je savoir que tu n'as pas perdu ta capacité de courtiser en Italie? On entend sans cesse combien les italiens sont grossiers."

Scandalisé, Chevalier appuya sa main sur sa poitrine dans un geste exagéré d'une blessure feinte. "Je dois me prouver à toi, dois-je, Mignonette?"

Philippe restait visiblement immobile, bien que ses yeux s'attardent sur les nerfs du cou de son amant. Oh, il avait manqué cette partie particulière de lui. Le Chevalier avait toujours été comme un cygne. Tendrement, Philippe se souvenait que le cygne était un oiseau propice à mordre. Avec une seule pression sur la main de Monsieur, son amant tomba sur le lit.

"Écoute,"a déclaré Chevalier en s'arrangeant de manière aussi séduisante qu'il pouvait de son côté et en lançant une chaussure. "La nuit, à Rome, toutes les étoiles perdraient leur éclat, si ternes qu'elles étaient par ton absence. L'arôme des fleurs s'est transformé en pourriture pourrie dans mes narines même, car tu n'étais pas avec moi pour sentir leur parfum. Les eaux du Tibre étaient calmées, refusant de couler, car elles savaient que je ne pouvais pas suivre leurs pas vers toi ..."

"Ça suffit", déclara Philippe, grimpant dans le lit et tournant le chevalier sur le dos, leurs visages très près.

"Je pensais que tu voulais être courtisé."

"J'ai dit que je manquais ta bouche," Philippe corrigea et plongea pour un autre baiser vigoureux, en laissant ses lèvres avoir sa dose de son amant longtemps perdu. Philippe s'était promené dans le désert, mais maintenant, son bien-aimé était le puits dont il pouvait enfin se remplir. Cela vaut le coût du redoutable mariage Palatine, se dit-il.

La main de Chevalier avait franchi les remparts du pantalon princier, enveloppant autour de la corpulence familier alors qu'il se mit à rire dans la bouche ouverte de Philippe.

"Je vais te donner ma bouche si je peux avoir ce qui est à juste titre à moi, Mignonette." Sa main caressait lentement sur la trique de Philippe. Philippe s'effraya. "Je suis à toi, imbécile", a-t-il déclaré sérieusement. "Dieu, ce que je ne ferais pas pour te faire revenir dans mon lit, où tu appartiens".

Le chevalier les renversa tous les deux, en chevauchant les hanches de Philippe et glissait lentement dans son corps jusqu'à ce que son souffle chatouille la chair tumescente. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, mon chéri, pour justifier mon retour?"

"Je pense", haleta Philippe, enroulant ses doigts dans les velours des cheveux luxueux du Chevalier, "que nous avons assez parlé pour ton première nuit à la maison".

"Mmmm", Chevalier gémissait son accord autour de la tête du bite pleurant de Philippe. Il a peut-être essayé de dire «à la maison», mais Philippe poussa vers la bouche glorieuse de son amant plutôt que de s'attarder sur trop profondément.

"N'emmenes pas la nourriture," a-t-il commandé au valet de chambre, qui était gelé par la petite table comme un cerf dans le réticule. "Je suis certain que nous sommes sur le point de ouvrir l'appétit".

 


End file.
